Attraction
by lolClaidi
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is a movie star engaged to another movie star, Taishou Inuyasha. However, she meets an arrogant, silverhaired artist that she can’t help but be attracted to.
1. Prologue

**ATTRACTION**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything:D

**SUMMARY: **Higurashi Kagome is a movie star engaged to another movie star, Taishou Inuyasha. However, she meets an arrogant, silver-haired artist that she can't help but be attracted to.

**PROLOGUE**

I ran as fast as I could. I was so thankful for that little girl creating that distraction. I never was able to get away from my bodyguards anymore.

Distantly, I could hear my bodyguards shouting for me, so I flew through the door of the nearest shop, which happened to belong to an artist selling his paintings.

"Welcome," a smooth, masculine voice greeted. The voice belonged to a tall man with long, silver hair. His hair was beautiful! I envied it.

"Did you want something?" he asked, annoyed at my silence. The tone of his voice irked me.

"Yes. I want to examine these…paintings. I, uh, need some new pictures to hang on my wall at home," I lied. Of course I didn't need anymore paintings to go on my wall, but that was the first thing that I could come up with.

"Why here?" he questioned. Was there something wrong with him? Here I was, someone who wanted to buy his artwork, well not really, but oh well, and he was questioning why I wanted to?

"Recommendation," I said, though it was obviously a lie.

"Okay. Well, you can look around. Just don't touch anything. You know, you might smear the painting and all my hard work will have gone to waste," he replied. I glared at him. What an arrogant bastard!

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to touch anything!" I shouted. I turned away from him to study the paintings. They were beautiful! Every picture was even more beautiful than the last. I could tell the man worked hard on all of these pictures. His effort showed.

"They're magnificent," I breathed, awed by how much emotion each picture represented.

"Of course they are, little girl," the silver-haired man said. Okay, now _that _made me more pissed.

"You arrogant _bastard_! I was complimenting you and this is the thanks I get for the compliment? And I am _not _a little girl. If you haven't noticed, I'm 23 and well on my way to getting married!" I screeched at him.

"That's right. I recognize you now. Higurashi Kagome, engaged to Taishou Inuyasha. Most popular couple at the moment with the media. Am I correct?" he inquired.

"That's right, _bastard_. So, learn to shut your trap unless you want me to send Inuyasha on you," I threatened. He snorted. He _snorted_.

"You irritate me," I told him bluntly. He chuckled. I wanted to hit him.

"Did you find anything you like?" he asked. Of all the nerve! First, he insults me by calling me a little girl, then he acts like a frickin arrogant bastard, and now he's asking me if I want to buy anything of _his_?

"Hell no," I reply, "As a matter of fact, I am leaving now." I turned and pointing my nose up in the air.

Then my bodyguards came bursting through the door. They looked relieved to see me.

"Miss Higurashi! Why did you run off? Mr. Taishou would have been furious if you'd gone missing!" one of the bodyguards exclaimed. She was the only female bodyguard of the group as well.

"Sorry, Sango. I'll try not to run away again," I apologized. Okay, so I would most likely try running away from them some more, but I would never run away _here _ever again.

"Okay then. Let's go, Miss Higurashi," Sango said.

I turned back to glare at the shopkeeper. He smirked at me.

"One minute, Sango," I told her. Sango nodded. I walked back to the artist, a glare on my face as I huffed and puffed over to him.

I slapped the bastard.

"I hope that hurt, _bastard_," I hissed at him. Then I turned and walked away from him.

"Sesshoumaru," I heard behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he repeated, "Not bastard, _little girl_." I glared at him once before I turned around again to walk away from the arrogant bastard.

Wait, the arrogant _Sesshoumaru_.

**A/N: **Hiya! I hope you liked this! This was my second Inuyasha fanfic, so it might be kinda bad. Sorry this was kinda short, but all my prologues are and will always be short, so don't mind them!

Thank you for reading this and I hope you review!


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope! I don't own Inuyasha!

**CHAPTER ONE**

I blew my bangs away from my eyes. Gosh, was I bored. Inuyasha just had to go shoot a movie today, didn't he? Well, personally, I glad to be away from that bastard.

Did I tell you guys that Inuyasha and I are bitter enemies? I didn't? Sorry then for forgetting to inform you guys of that. So why are we engaged, you may ask? Arranged marriage. And it _sucks_. To the press, we act all lovey-dovey, but when it's just Inuyasha and I, we argue like no tomorrow. It's sad.

My stomach growled just then. I looked at the time. Lunch time! I walked out of my room to find Sango standing guard outside. Have I also told you guys that my dad is an important politician that fears for his daughter so much he needs to have bodyguards watching her day and night? Well, dear father of mine does just that.

"Sango?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?" she replied. I sighed. I could never get her to call me just Kagome, could I?

"It's lunch time!" I declared instead, "And I was thinking of going out to eat today." She nodded.

"As you wish, Miss Higurashi," Sango said.

So, about half an hour later, I found myself, with about ten bodyguards, outside of a Chinese restaurant.

Yummy! Chow time!

…………………………

"I never you were interested in arts, Miss Higurashi," one of my bodyguards, Miroku, said.

After lunch, I had decided to go to a nearby mall to go do some shopping. Obviously going to the mall had been a really bad mistake, as always, as I had been almost buried beneath fans the moment I stepped into the place.

After getting me out of the huge body pile-up, my bodyguards had rushed me to a more secluded area of the mall that not many of the younger generation that knew who I was were hanging out in, which ended up being the crafts area. So that was why I was looking at art supplies at the moment Miroku asked the question.

"Well, I don't think I'm interested in arts that much either. But to avoid all those people, I will gladly stay in a place like this," I answered. All my bodyguards nodded in agreement.

"You guys are a waste of space then, move," a very familiar voice ordered coldly. I turned my head to face the same silver haired man I'd met two weeks ago, Sesshoumaru, was it? My eyes narrowed involuntarily. My bodyguards all moved so the intimidating man could pass, but I didn't.

"You can't order us around," I told him.

"I believe I just did, little girl. Now move. You're in the area I need to look at," he told me. Being as stubborn as I am, I stood my ground, crossed my arms over my chest, pointed my nose up in the air, and gave him a defiant look.

He pushed me.

And I stumbled to the ground gracelessly.

"Sir, you can_not _do that. If you continue this, we will have to report you to the manager of this place and have him kick you out," Sango said and stepped in front of me. He snorted at her. I had a feeling he snorted at almost anything said towards him.

"That's implausible. He would never kick me out seeing as I'm someone who comes here often to buy many of the items he carries," Sesshoumaru stated. I stood up just then to push Sesshoumaru.

"You bastard! You can't push me! That's just not done!" I shouted angrily. Of course when I pushed him, he didn't even move an inch. That just pissed me off more, so I kicked him in the knee.

"You're cute, now move," he said. He was about to push me again when I grasped onto his arm and bit down _hard_.

"Itai!" he shouted painfully, pulling his arm away from my hold.

"You're Japanese? That's funny; I thought you were an old Caucasian man with all that silver hair of yours (a/n: not supposed to be a racist comment of any sort if any feels that it is, though I don't know how it would be one, I just wanted to put this here as a note just in case anyone thought it was)," I snorted. He did look kinda Japanese-ish, now that I looked carefully.

Sesshoumaru cradled his arm lovingly, shooting me a look of pure venom. I smiled. This was about the first solid emotion he'd shown on his face besides annoyance.

"Okay, we can go somewhere else in this place now," I declared happily. As I walked past Sesshoumaru, I kicked him again. Okay, I was acting like a child, but it wasn't my fault! There was just something about him that made me act like that, made my heart speed up just a bit.

My bodyguards trailed me, looking at each other, confused about what had just taken place, but then just shrugged their shoulders at each other.

I hummed a bit, just walking around the store, looking like a child most likely. I had never really been in a crafts store before. It had never occurred to me to go to one of these places just for the fun of it. In the end, I decided to buy a few things.

I picked out many drawing and coloring utensils, a few sketch books, and large drawing paper. I walked up to the register, but as I turned to the counter, someone in the next aisle decided to turn as well and walk in the direction I was coming from, so we both ended up colliding, both our items falling carelessly onto the ground.

"Oof!" I heard myself say as my bottom hit the hard floor.

"Ouch," I heard the other say.

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing my head. Then I looked at the other person, who was now lifting himself off the ground. I glared at him.

"Nice job! You probably purposely collided into me, _Sesshoumaru_!" I shouted at him. His eyes widened as he realized who he had bumped into. Then he smirked.

"Well, you were taking up so much space that I had no choice, but to bump into or else you would have squished me," he retorted.

I gasped. "Are you calling me _fat_!" I yelled at him in disbelief.

"However you want to interpret it, _little girl_," he sneered. I stood up then as he bent down to pick up his fallen items. An evil smile appeared on my face. I moved my foot so I could step on his left hand, but then his right hand came out and grasped my leg, pulling on it so I fell on the floor once again with a _thump_.

He bent down to look at me, face hovering a few inches above mine, his silver hair falling over his shoulders.

"Don't try things like this again, little girl. If you know what's good for you," he threatened calmly. A blush formed on my face with his face being so close to mine. I think I could hear my heart thumping in my chest. I bet anyone could hear it at the moment.

Then he did an unexpected thing.

He kissed me.

As soon as his lips fell on mine, someone grabbed him and threw him as far away from me as possible. I looked at the person who had thrown Sesshoumaru and saw that it was Kouga, another bodyguard of mine, with a look of hatred on his face.

"Don't _ever _try that again, you asshole," he hissed at Sesshoumaru. Sango came up besides me.

"Are you okay, Miss Higurashi? I am so sorry none of us stopped him! We all apologize! We were just…" she began, a soft laugh coming out of her mouth, "amused at how the two of you acted towards each other. Reminds us of you and Inuyasha."

"It's okay. Let's go. Kouga, stop it. Don't waste your time on that bastard," I ordered. I was about to pick up my fallen items, only to find that Miroku had picked them up already.

"Thank you, Miroku. Now, let's pay for these and leave this place," I said, reaching for my items. I never once glanced back at the golden-eyed man who had placed his lips on mine.

……………………………

"What _is _that?" Inuyasha asked the moment he came into my room.

"It's a drawing, can you not see or are you blind?" I countered, glaring at him.

"All those lines are a drawing? Pfft. You suck," he said.

"Oh yeah? I bet you couldn't do better than me!" I shouted at him. I threw him a pencil and piece of paper.

"Hurry up and show me that you can do better than me, you dog!" I ordered.

"I will, bitch," he said and sat down on a couch to draw. I walked up behind him to look at his drawing. His pencil moved quickly across the paper, a picture soon forming. He was _good_.

In a few minutes, a little sketch was done.

"Ohmigosh," I whispered. He smirked at me.

"See?" he said. How could this numbskull draw this good?

"Who taught you how to draw like this? It's really good, Inuyasha!" I told him. A blush formed on his cheeks.

"Uh…my older brother taught me," he quietly said. Brother? When did he get a brother?

"Brother?" I repeated, "I didn't know you had a brother. How come I've never heard of this brother?"

"Uh…he died," Inuyasha answered quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't. He was a failure of the family," Inuyasha said, a hint of anger in his voice.

I wisely kept my mouth shut lest I wanted him to start ranting and walked back to my table and began drawing again.

…………………………

I looked up at my ceiling and sighed. I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at my clock. 1:26 (a/n: ahaha…right now it's that time, though in the afternoon and not at night or early, early morning, however you look at it).

To make myself fall asleep, I thought of all the things that had happened today. Hmm. I woke up and ate breakfast. From about nine to 11:45, I just looked at my wall. Went out to eat at that Chinese restaurant…what was it called again? I forgot now.

Then I went to the mall only to be smothered by adoring fans that wanted my autograph. It was hard trying to get away from them. At least we managed to get away though. And for that, I am relieved.

Then we went to that art shop. And met Sesshoumaru there. I could feel myself getting angry just thinking about that conceited bastard. He was _so _annoying. Was it just coincidence that he had gone to the store that day.

I reminisced about our first meeting two weeks ago. He was so egoistical and annoying. I have to say though, he is quite good looking. Though he looks a tad bit feminine. I giggled to myself at that thought. He had a nice lean body and that beautiful mane of silver hair.

And his lips. I blushed fiercely to myself. I touched my lips where he had kissed me earlier. I wonder why he did that.

I won't lie. The kiss was nice. His lips were so soft. To be truthful, I really wished Kouga hadn't pushed him off. But what was done, was done, right?

Thinking of his lips made me realize that I've never seen him smile, well, a _nice _smile anyways, not a smirk. I bet a smile would make him look even more beautiful than he was already. I want to see what a smile on his face would look like.

I yawned.

Well, I suppose now my body has finally decided I can go to sleep, so I close my eyes and drift off to sleep a smile on my lips.

**A/N: **How was that? I hope it was okay! And don't forget to review! I only got 4 last chapter and I'm going to be expecting more than that if you guys wish me to continue! Even if your review is just a flame, I don't really care. I just need to know who likes my fic and who doesn't.Well, thank you for reading this chapter!

**REVIEWERS: **

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: **Thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was funny! I was trying for a little humor (kinda) Ohmigosh, I just realized that you've reviewed one of my RK stories! I'm glad that someone likes my Inuyasha story as well as my Kenshin story!

**Esie: **thanks for reviewing!

**Ladyofthewest15: **I hope this update was soon enough! thank you for reviewing!

**The one they call Del: **thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha!

**A/N: **I took an IQ test today and I found out my IQ is 126. It said that I'm an Inspired Inventor who's got exceptional verbal and mathematical skills, and am very good at brainstorming new ideas. Hmm…is that a good thing or a bad thing? Personally, I am bad at brainstorming though the math part is most definitely true (I've always done well in math. It's like the class that I've always been good in for reasons I know not) I also took a test on my personality. It said that I'm a Critic. Ahaha.

**CHAPTER TWO**

I love to jog. I would jog forever if I could. Sadly, I'm only able to go jogging about twice a week because my father believes that if I jog too much, it'll give people an opportunity to assassinate me. He is _so _paranoid.

Ahem. As I was saying, I love jogging. And today, I was able to go jogging! Jogging is also one of the only times I'm actually partially alone. Partially being the keyword. Trailing behind about half a block behind is a bodyguard always. The bodyguard for today's jogging session is Kouga.

I turn my head to look at Kouga behind. Hmm. As always, I'm hoping for an opportunity to escape. I'm always looking for an opportunity to escape. It's just something I do to try to defy my oh lovable father.

Hmm. I've heard that Kouga is really fast. From what I've heard, he can make a whirlwind of dust fly behind him because he's so quick. I grin evilly. He may be fast, but I was no star track athlete for nothing.

I round the corner at my usual jogging pace, but as soon as I know that I'm out of Kouga's view for a little bit, I take off as fast as my legs can carry me. At the end of the block, I take a left.

I heard Kouga shouting my name behind me, but I ignored it. Instead, I concentrated on getting as far away as possible. And deciding which way I should go.

Left corner, right corner, right, right, right, left, right, left, left, right, right, left, left, left, right, left, right. Yes, I think I have lost Kouga!

As I continued to run as quick as possible (never know, Kouga could still be on my tail!), I don't take notice to the many storm clouds approaching until I hear a loud BOOM of thunder, which I then pause and look up at the sky. Only to see rain come pouring cats and dogs. Just my luck.

I round the next corner, fishing my cell phone out from my handy, dandy POCKET! I open my cell so I can call home when I find out what's in front of me. That bastard's shop. I glare at it in a hating way. I turned around to go back around the corner.

"Ouch!" I shouted. I dropped my cell by accident because of the person that had also conveniently been rounding the corner. My closed eyes (I wonder when I closed them…) opened to reveal a man's chest. A man's _bare _chest that is absolutely drool worthy. I've never met an actor with a better looking, softer, _firmer _chest than this person's. I looked up at the person…

and find Sesshoumaru.

My jaws drop as a blush quickly covers my face. I quickly avert my eyes from his amused ones. And I notice my poor cell phone in a puddle, so I bend down to pick it up, doing anything so I don't have to look up at Sesshoumaru anymore.

"What are you doing out here in this kind of weather?" a husky voice says above me. My vocal chords literally freeze just then. I can't even manage a squeak.

And I hear him chuckle, which causes my vocal chords to unfreeze.

"I was just jogging! Am I not allowed to do that, huh?" I shout out, "What are _you _doing out here? In nothing b-but shorts?" I'm shrieking at him now.

I'm so mad, I'm shaking. Grr. Sesshoumaru sure pisses me off easily. Even more easily than Inuyasha, which is saying something. Actually, I'm shaking because it's so frickin COLD out here.

I remember just then that it's still pouring and I have no way of calling home because my cell phone will obviously not work right now because of its little trip into the unsanitary puddle of water. I brush past Sesshoumaru (not really caring anymore that he was laughing at me) so I can walk home, only to be stopped by a hand that gripped my right arm. I look back to give him my Glare of Death.

"You're not walking back in this kind of weather," he says to me quietly. Okay, is this for real, or did I just hear a nice thing out of Sesshoumaru's mouth?

"Huh?" is my ever brilliant reply.

He smiles at me, a cute, boyish smile (a/n: aww, KAWAII!).

"You can stay at my place till the storm passes. Wouldn't want your dear Inuyasha to have stop shooting his movie so he can nurse you, right?" he asks.

"I'll decline, thank you," I reply scathingly, "I wouldn't want to accidentally touch your paintings. I might _ruin _them, don't forget." I hear him sigh. Then a tug on my arm later, I find myself being dragged to Sesshoumaru's little shop.

"Stop it!" I yell loudly at him. He obviously ignores me, even when I start scratching him with my free arm. And let me tell you, my nails are _sharp_ (actually, they're not. They're kind of…bitten. I have a childish tendency to bite my nails still, which really should discontinue. I swear, my manicurist is about to quit because she can't handle seeing my nails all bitten and such.).

So, a few minutes later I find myself on a couch in Sesshoumaru's house that's just above his shop. It's a nice, little place, I admit. Cozy.

Then a towel is thrown at me. I quickly pivot my head to where the towel was thrown from and obviously find Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't have to throw it," I hiss.

"You're welcome," he says instead, walking over to his small, little kitchen. He is insufferable! I would have just glared at him, but I was too cold. I dried myself best as I could with the towel before wrapping myself in it.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru enters the living room and gives me a cup of hot chocolate. I gladly take it, even though I'm supposed to be mad at him for dragging me here.

"Thank you," I manage say. Damn. I'm cold still; my teeth are even chattering. Sesshoumaru again disappears into, what I presume is his room, and returns with a thick blanket.

"Here," he says, handing the blanket to me.

"Thank you," I mumble, "How 'bout you? Aren't you cold? You've only dried yourself and changed. But you have _got _to be cold still."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it," he replies. A thoughtful look crosses his face, "Do you want something to change into? Must be freezing in those wet clothing."

I look at him suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I ask him.

"Because I feel like it," he answers, "but don't get used to it. You just looked like you needed help because it was raining so hard. Can't let an annoying girl get sick and die now, can we (though a little rain can't really kill you)? Especially since she's a popular politician's daughter and an actress."

Now _that _sounds like the annoying bastard I know and hate. I grin at him at he just raises an eyebrow.

"What should we do now?" I ask him.

……………………………

"I'll tell you a joke now," I say. For the past few hours, Sesshoumaru and I have been talking about just anything. I found out that he loves to jog also and that was what he had been doing as well before the storm. It's amazing how easy it is to talk to him. It's quite surprising actually. I'd have thought we would have just argued. He's really funny actually and not such a bad person. I suppose it was just the first meeting that gave the bad impression.

"Okay then. Hope it's not another George Bush joke," Sesshoumaru replies.

"Naw. Don't want to waste my breath on him anymore (a/n: as anyone can clearly see, I am _so _against Bush. To all those Bush supporters, sorry, I can't really help it! Please don't be mad at me!) Okay, here it is.

"There are these three people, right? And they are, uh… Inuyasha, you, and me, kay? Ahem. ANYWAYS, we all get into a fatal car accident together and die. Still with me? Okay.

"When we get Up There, we are able to meet the Big Man himself, because it seems that somehow we all got another chance to live. Reincarnation, I suppose.

"Anyways, the Big Guy brings us to a cliff way up there, still. And on this cliff, he says that all we have to do is say what we want to become when we're born again and jump off the cliff. We will then become what we said.

"Inuyasha, anxious to be born again, walks over to the edge of the cliff first. Obviously he wants to become something different than an actor.

"'I wanna be a pimp,' he says and jumps off the cliff. And he becomes a pimp.

"I go next because I feel like it. I walk over to the cliff and contemplate what I should become, when an idea hits me.

"'I want to be a doctor,' I announce and jump off. Thus, I become a great doctor.

"And then it's your turn. You still are amazed at the chance to be alive again, so you quickly walk to the edge of the cliff, not looking at where you're going. Suddenly, you trip over a rock and—

"'Aw SHIT!' you say as you trip and fall over the cliff. And that is what you wisely chose to become," I finished, laughing my head off. I'm laughing so hard, I have to clutch my sides. Besides me, I hear nothing.

My laughter finally subsides and I turn my head to look at Sesshoumaru. He's clutching his face with his right hand, shoulders shaking.

"A-are you okay? I hope I didn't offend you! I'm SO sorry, Sesshoumaru!" I apologize. Suddenly, I hear chuckles coming from him. Huh?

Then it hits me. He's _laughing_.

After a few minutes, he calmed down a bit. "Now _that _was one helluva funny joke," he says, a grin on his face.

"Thanks," I reply, "A friend told me it once awhile back."

"Yeah?" he asks. I nod my head. Did I tell you I'm sitting right next to Sesshoumaru on his couch? No? Well, I am. And his couch is small so we're about a few inches away from each other only.

Suddenly, for strange reasons that I know not, I lay my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. I feel him tense up at first, but then he slowly relaxes, laying his head on mine. I feel his warm breath on me and I smile.

I close my eyes, feeling very content. We sit in this position for awhile and all is quiet except the soft pattering of rain.

And then I remember. Inuyasha. I'm engaged. I can_not _be doing this. I may not like Inuyasha, but I can't be doing stuff like this behind his back.

I stand up abruptly, surprising Sesshoumaru. He looks up at me with slightly surprised eyes.

"I-I'm engaged," I say. Okay, I just made it sound like _he _was the one who had laid his head on _my _shoulder, when it was _me_ who did. Gosh, good job, Kagome, "I-I'm mean. I can't be doing stuff like this. I'm _so _sorry. I-I have to go."

And I leave. Leaving behind a wide-eyed, silver haired man who, in his presence (as of today), I feel so calm, at peace, and…

complete. Something I've never felt with anyone else before, not even Inuyasha.

And I don't really want to feel that way with anyone else, but him. What the _hell _is this feeling?

**A/N: **I love my Swedish Fish! If I could live off of my fishys alone, I would! sigh Iheart my fishys! Hmm…I wonder why people love the fishys so much anyways. -thoughtful look- Oh well! ahaha. Oh no! -tear- Three left! -cries a river-

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: **Yeap…_Silent Trust_! We-ell. I can't tell you if he's talking about Sesshoumaru or not! For all that's known about this fic, Inuyasha could have another brother and no one would know because I won't reveal it (rest assured, he doesn't though). Anyways, Inuyasha could be talking about Sesshoumaru, but he could also _not _be talking about Sesshoumaru. I'm not one to go and reveal to my reviewers stuff like that in my fic, because they have to find out when I update! It might be weird, but as I write more about this fic, it'll become more understandable (pfft…hopefully). thanks for reviewing!

**Flying jade: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**XxDarkFirexX: **thank you! I hope I wrote enough!

**Ladyofthewest15: **wow. You're like me. I try to describe how much I love a fic, but can never think of the right word! Ahaha. Thank you for reviewing!

**Arcander: **thanks!

**Serenitygirl13: **thank yous! I hope you'll review every time! I need feedback on this fic! And don't worry, I'm real lazy too. It's a wonder I actually update…

**Hyper person: **Yes. I agree with you. But it's just something I do in like all my fics. The first kiss happens either in the first chapter or second chapter. Ahaha. And don't worry, I can handle constructive criticism as long as the reviewer doesn't like say that I'm all bad at writing and says all this crap about me. Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Hi! Sorry about the two pointless a/ns last chapter. I was on my weekly Mountain Dew high! Ahaha. Well, sorry that this chapter took longer than necessary to update. As said in my profile, I am working on my assignments and all for school, but I was able to squeeze in the making of this chapter and finish it, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it. Actually, this will be my like fourth version of the third chapter (pretty sad, huh?). Ahaha. Well, now I can say, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER THREE**

I wandered a bit, walking aimlessly. I really gave no damn as to where my legs were leading me, just as long as they led me away from that shop that housed an irate silver-haired man that made me feel these feelings that I've never have before.

The rain that I assumed had stopped began pouring down again. I sighed sadly at my misfortune.

Ten minutes after leaving Sesshoumaru's shop, I found myself at a little playground. It was an oddly familiar place, though I couldn't put my finger onto why it looked so. But, thankfully because of the downpour, kids were absent from the playground.

I sat myself down onto a wet, black swing and began to swing myself, slowly, slowly rising higher into the air. A smile found its way to my lips.

During this time, I thought of my little encounter with Sesshoumaru. Man, we talked like we were best friends or something. I sighed. I wish Inuyasha and I could get along like Sesshoumaru and I did, considering the fact that Inuyasha and I were to be wed in half a year.

These thoughts with Sesshoumaru made my heart beat faster. What was it about him that made it do that? I've only met him three times so I could definitely cross out love because, well, it's impossible to love someone with only three encounters and the fact that he irritated the hell out of me. But then…

My thoughts were interrupted by someone who grabbed the left side of my swing handle. I jerked forward, a curse spewing out of my mouth.

I turned around to find a mildly wet Inuyasha with an umbrella in his right hand (he became wet, I suppose because it was pretty windy as well, so no umbrella could prevent him totally from this storm.) and grinning boyishly at me. I glared at him intensely.

"I knew I'd find you here," he told me with a smug look. I stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here? I thought you were shooting your movie? How'd you know I'd be here? I don't even recognize this place!" I yelled at him, bombarding him with any and all questions and thoughts that came to mind.

He chuckled at me. "You used to always come here when you ran away as a child. And Kouga told me you ran off _again_ half an hour ago when I returned home frommy movie shoot. And I…" He paused slightly, a flush creeping slowly, but surely, onto his cheeks. "I worried that, in this weather, something might've happened to you." His last words were said very hesitantly and slowly, as if deciding whether he should say them or not.

It was touching, really. At least it showed that he cared.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. See, this was how I wanted the two of us to act always. But I probably shouldn't get used to this nice Inuyasha. The mean, arrogant Inuyasha would be back in no time

"I'll push you," he told me. I laughed at him. He wanted to swing me when it was still raining outside. We'd both catch a cold. Well, I most likely would since I'd been in the rain a long time now. But what the hell.

"Okay," I agreed and he started to push me gently. I closed my eyes, feeling very content. My mind drifted to a time when Inuyasha and I had been friends. When we were best of friends almost…

"_Hey Kags, I'll race you to the swings," An eleven-year old Inuyasha challenged to a fragile looking girl with shoulder length ebony hair. The said girl wordlessly met his challenge and quickly ran as fast as she could to the swings on the other side of the park. _

"_Hah!" the nine-year old Kagome proudly shouted the moment she reached the swings. She had swiftly beat Inuyasha to the swings by a few seconds. _

"_Okay, okay, Kags. You win," Inuyasha said, slightly winded. He sighed to himself, knowing what Kagome would say in 3-2-_

"_Now you have to be my servant and push my swing for me," Kagome ordered sweetly. Inuyasha stifled a growl and did as she said, knowing the consequences if he refused._

_Though he looked annoyed by the fact that he had once again lost the race to the swings and had to push Kagome's swing, he pushed Kagome gently, as a mother would her toddler in a swing. _

"_You're so nice, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him with a small smile, "Why do you put up with me? Everyone says I'm so stuck up."_

"_You're a good friend, Kags. That's why," Inuyasha told her honestly. He continued to push her on the swing._

"_Okay," Kagome said happy with his answer. And with a grin shouted, "Come on, Inuyasha, you can push me higher than this! Higher! Higher!" _

_And he did push her higher, though still with gentle pushes. Kagome giggled with delight at being able to see the whole park. Inuyasha laughed with her as well, happy that Kagome was happy (a/n: corny, but oh well)._

_After another minute, he could tell that Kagome was going to ask to get off. She looked a little sick._

"_Okay, 'Yasha, I wanna go down now!" Kagome told him with a smile. And Inuyasha gently stopped the swing from going any higher and helped her off the swing. _

_When Kagome got off the swing, she gave Inuyasha a bear hug and whicha blushing Inuyasha awkwardly hugged back, having no idea as to why she was doing this. _

"_You're a good friend, too, 'Yasha! I love you!" she chirped at him with a huge grin on her face. Of course, young Inuyasha interpreted the last three wordsdifferent from how Kagomeintendedand panicked immediately. He let go of her immediately and turned around, not seeing the wounded expression on her childish face._

"_Yes, Kags, good friends. Let's keep it that way," Inuyasha told her, the blush still present on his face. Kagome hadn't a clue as to what he was saying, but still nodded her head enthusiastically anyways._

"_Well, come on. Our parents are waiting. Let's go," Inuyasha commanded, walking away from the swings._

_Kagome happily followed, humming as she went._

"'_Yasha?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes?" he answered._

"_Let's go swinging again soon!" she said._

"_Okay," he agreed, a smile on his lips._

I came out of my reverie when I felt my stomach churning. Inuyasha had pushed me high on the swing and it was making me strangely dizzy. I hope I wasn't coming down with anything. By this time, the rain had finally settled down somewhat.

"Inuyasha, I want to get off now," I told him, the words barely above a whisper. My throat was burning and it hurt talking. And as he had done when we were mere children, he stopped the swing gently and helped me off of it.

When my feet touched the ground, I swayed slightly though I was able to regain my balance after a few seconds. I looked up at Inuyasha's towering form to see him looking at me with a worried face.

"A-are you okay, Kags?" he asked worriedly. Kags. It was the first time he had called me that in a long time. It must have been because of the raging headache that suddenly came upon me that made me do this, but I suddenly leaned over and hugged Inuyasha as I had that day years ago.

I felt him take a small step backwards, shocked by my actions. He nervously returned the hug albeit a bit awkwardly. I chuckled quietly though my throat burned at the action.

"Ah," I murmured with a light joking tone, "still the same." And I collapsed.

……………………..

"Ah, still the same," Inuyasha heard Kagome murmur before she collapsed into his arms.

"Kagome?" he asked worriedly. "Kagome?" He repeated, voice holding more panic this time. When she did not respond, he quickly gathered her into his arms, letting his umbrella drop unceremoniously onto the ground.

He dismissed her earlier behavior (it wasreally awkward and made him a bit nervous) and put his right hand on her forehead. She was burning up. He wondered how long she'd been in the rain.

"Damn," he swore aloud. He knew he should have just taken her home as soon as he found her, but for some reason, he had not.

He thought about walking back to the house so she could be treated, but it was too far and she was really sick and needed medicine ASAP. Then an idea struck him. He knew someone who lived nearby where Kagome and he could hopefully stay the night. He hadn't talked to him in years for his parents had forbidden it (at least he had thankfully been keeping tabs on him though his parents needn't know that), but Kagome needed a warm place to be at right now, not being carried a long distance in the rain that had made her sick in the first place.

He couldn't decide which one however. Both held consequences and bad results. However, when he felt the rain was about to pour some more, he quickly decided to do the latter and walked as quickly as he could to the person's house. During the entire walk, he worried that _he _wouldn't let them stay. I mean, you don't just drop by and ask someone for their hospitality after fourteen years of no contact. Inuyasha knew he had to risk it though, for Kagome's sake if not his.

In ten minutes time, he reached his destination. He walked up the stairs that were in the back of _his _place and knocked on the door hesitantly. After about half a minute, the door opened and revealed the person on the other side.

"It's you," the person said to Inuyasha monotonously, an eyebrow raised slightly.

**A/N: **Ahem! Well, you guys probably can tell (by all the grammatical errors scattered around the place) that this fic is un-beta-ed. Yep. I have _no _beta for this story. SO! I'm asking if anyone would like to beta this fic for me! It would mean a lot if someone offered to! If anyone hears my plea for a beta, please email me (at bobovajstaz89 hotmail dot com course, the whole e-mail is connected with the dot being an actual dot, but just so that it shows up, I spaced it and all…)!

**ANYWAYS, **how was it? I hope it was okay. It's a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write! Hmm…don't you wonder who this other person is? Well, I don't need to worry because I already know who it is! Hehe. Well, again, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for its lateness! Remember as well, review!

11 reviewers! I'm so happy that I got more than before! -smile- It's kinda funny though. This fic gets a ton of hits (okay, a ton is a huge exaggeration, but it gets a lot of hits), but very, _very _few reviewers (I swear, my other RK fic I'm writing doesn't get as many hits as this does!). See, this fic has gotten almost 900 hits in all, but only 24 reviews total. Really, I don't care what a review says, even a simple 'continue', a small compliment, or flames (I've never gotten a flame, so if I were to get one, I think it'd be funny), but I'd like more people's opinion on my fic. Really (it helps in my writing so I know what I'm doing: if something's wrong, if a part is bad, etc.). Well, on that note, atoots! Read and review don't forget!

**TO THE REVIEWERS:**

**Becca: **Ahaha. Yes, if I was Kagome, I would have done that too. But, sadly, I can't be doing that in my fic (just yet). Ahaha. Hmm. Kagome may not care for Inuyasha but she's not one to cheat on someone, even if that person is someone she really dislikes (aka Inuyasha). Thanks for reviewing!

**Serenitygirl13: **Glad you liked the chapter. Hehe. Surprisingly enough, the first version of the last chapter was _really _boring and had I put it up, _no one _would have liked it. Ahaha. Not that you need to know or anything! Yeah, when I first heard that joke, I was laughing just as long (tears streaming down my cheeks and all). Sadly though, I was in English class at that time. Ahaha. Woe on me! Thank you for the review!

**Hyper person: **Thank you for reviewing! Your point is totally true. I don't understand how some authors cannot handle constructive criticism. I mean, the reviewer is just being helpful and all. They should be _thankful _to have people help point things out. And if I continue, I'd just rant and rant, so I'll reply to other things you wrote in your reply. You don't like Bush as well? hehe. I was seriously sweating in my seat wondering if I should put that up. I mean, some people could totally have gotten offended by that and I was worrying that some of his supporters would like flame me for that or something. Ahaha. I'm glad no one did! Hmm. Good question. This story takes place somewhere in the U.S., most likely some city in Cali (since Hollywood is thatta way –points in direction of Hollywood, though, is probably sadly pointing in wrong direction because of the poor sense of direction I have and I live waaay too far away from it-), but sadly, I have no definite place. I usually base my fics in Tokyo or like some big city in the U.S., but I never have any like personal reference to the cities and all, so it's kinda hard to write about a place I've never been to. So, for this fic, I'm just saying they live in the U.S., but a made up kinda city. I won't ever say the city name. It's just a city that they live in that is made up and all, but no name. Ahaha. Yep. Thanks for asking and reviewing

**Babyblueangel097: **thank you! Hope the update was soon enough (was it?)!

**Ladyofthewest15: **well, at least it's a good word to describe it! Was this update soon enough? I hope it was! Thanks for reviewing!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: **well, you'll have to find out _if _this is a kag/ses fic. As said in my a/n, I'm not saying! Glad you like it! Soon enough update I hope!

**Arcander: **Yes, poor Kagome. Makes one wonder who she'll choose in the end, ne (well…maybe not…)?

**Kawaii meeh (damn…must sound so crazy writing to myself though it's really NOT me!) aka my pathetic, dear, little sister: **aiieeeeeee! You IDIOT! DO YOU _NOT _HAVE THE BRAINS TO FRICKIN **_LOG _**ME OFF **_BEFORE _**YOU GO AND REVIEW MY FIC! DAMN. I'D RATHER YOU REVIEW UNDER _YOUR OWN _NAME, DUMBASS! YOU ARE THE GAYEST, MOST PATHETICIST, **_DUMBEST_** PERSON ALIVE! OSER! ITCH! GOSH! I SHOULD GO AND LIKE TAKE ALL YOUR _PRECIOUS _SESSHY-SAMA MERCHANDISE AND THROW THEM ALL TO THE WALL (ACTUALLY…NOT YOUR DOLL. IT'S SO _KAWAII_!)! IDIOT! YOU TOTALLY LIKE ARE _ANNOYING_! GOSH. YOU WROTE ALL THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH IN YOUR FRICK REVIEW AS IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME! SHEESH…YOU SUCK, NE? I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING THIS HERE WHEN I CAN FRICKIN GO YELL AT YOU LIKE RIGHT NOW (THOUGH…THAT'S AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK…)

**Priestess of Nottingham: **I hope I'm portraying Sesshoumaru okay! In (all) my fics, all characters tend to be ooc, no matter what! ahaha. Thank you for reviewing!

**Sheetamoon: **I'm glad you thought that part was cute. I think so as well (they both look kawaii together no matter what, really. Ahaha) I'm happy you liked the way they met! Ahaha. I don't think that's a really original thing, but oh well. thanks for the review!

**Demonic Devils: **Yes. Longer chapters. I'm working on that. I have a tendency to make short chapters. It's just something I do. I rarely make long chapters (in fact, I've _never _made a loong chapter) because I'm too lazy to and the fact that I can't think of what else to add to make a chapter longer. Sorry, my chapters aren't that long, though. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
